


Endgame

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little silly one, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Domestic Fluff, Gen, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Parentlock, Pre-Relationship, Rosie is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie wants to play





	Endgame

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy" John, who was back from the surgery after his day of work, looks with a big smile to his murmuring daughter.

Murmuring himself, he took her in his arms after he puts down his bag and asks "Why are you so quiet, don't tell me Sherlock is sleeping on the living room carpet?" An unexpected warmth spreads all over John at the idea of his peacefully sleeping friends. 

"No, don't be silly. We are playing hide and seek, and Sherlock is looking for me." She replies in a conspiratory tone. "Do you want to play with us?"

Submerged by a wave of love and happiness, the doctor thoughts about how good is life was.  _My daughter is the perfect little girl, brilliant, gentle, with enough character that I know that she won't accept to be stumped upon later in her life... I like my job and cases... And Sherlock... Sherlock is the perfect friend, the perfect Godfather, the perfect unofficial second parent for Ros_ _ie, the perfect man for..._ Putting down his daughter - at 7-years-old she wasn't a baby anymore! - he tries to put his feeling away.  _Sherlock can't give more! He's not like that...  Our life, it's already better than anything I could ever hope for..._

"Daddy!" The little girl, impatient, was trying to get her father attention. "We must hide now! Quick! I'm going under my bed!"

"Where should I go?" He laughs silently "I can't fit under my bed..."

"I know where! Go in the cupboard on the landing! He's never going to find you!"

"Okay, darling, run for it!"  John chuckles as he closes the door of the dark cupboard; Before he realizes something.  _I didn't hear Sherlock count... What the..._

"John? Of all the places you can pick to hide, you choose the same as me... Your lack of imagi..." But Sherlock's banter was stopped by the noise of a key turning. "The little minx, she locked the door."

"Rosamund Watson! This is not funny!" John was trying to speak sternly, but Sherlock proximity wasn't helping.  _Now it's not the time. A bit of Sherlock's 'body is just transport' mantra would be nice!_

But his concentration was suddenly derailed.

"John." The doctor turns slowly at the heat in his friend's voice.

"Sherlock?" The light coming from under the door wasn't strong enough to allow them to see each other, but it wasn't needed. Trembling, without being able to stop himself, he places his hands on Sherlock's waist. Anchoring them in the darkness. Swallowing with difficulty as his friend's breath touches his hair, his cheeks, his lips...

_I_ _love you... I love you so much..._

It was his last coherent thought before his detective finally,  _finally_ _!,_  kisses him.

 

 

In Ms. Hudson kitchen, Rosie was eating a cookie with a big grin.  "Oh... little darling... I know that smile! What have you done?" But it was clear by her tone that the old lady was only teasing her young friend. 

"Nothing, Granny Martha, nothing... I only played a game with Daddy and Uncle Sherlock."  _And if everything is going fine, I will end up with a Daddy and a Papa!_ She checks that the key was still in her pocket. _One hour should be_ enough _!_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Sherlock is able to open this door in a second... if he wants to ;-)
> 
> Inspiration: Endgame / Rise Against
> 
> (I certain that they didn't think about something that fluffy when they wrote that song lol)


End file.
